


Grimmauld: House of Hope

by WizardlyMagick



Series: Harry Potter: Next Gen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bored Harry Potter, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyMagick/pseuds/WizardlyMagick
Summary: Harry turns Number 12 Grimmauld Place into a home. And does a little more after that.
Series: Harry Potter: Next Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155047
Kudos: 7





	1. The House

Chapter One 

**The House**

Even though he was still in Auror training (a rigorous program that started at 5 am and ended at 8 pm) and was hounded by the press at least once a week, Harry Potter was bored. 

He’d been bored for a while now. Voldemort’s presence was gone and the Death Eaters were getting rounded up left and right. Trials happened weekly and Muggleborns were steadily starting to come out of hiding. But it had been almost a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter was bored. He felt unfulfilled and tired, like he was missing something important. 

One night, he went to meet Neville (the two had gotten closer over the year) for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. Neville mentioned he’d never seen Grimmauld Place, but had wanted to for a while. Harry promised to show him the building, and Neville mentioned that he’d also wished he’d been old enough to join the Order. 

The conversation turned to work, and they discussed Auror training and Nevilles plans to apply for a job at Hogwarts. As the night wore on, Harry drunkenly mentioned that he and Voldemort had similar upbringings. Neville was curious, and Harry explained that Voldemort and himself had never wanted to leave Hogwarts. Neville shared the sentiment, and commented that a lot of children probably felt the same way after the war. 

Everything clicked, and soon the two were drawing out scribbled plans of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Sure Grimmauld place belonged to Harry, and it could have been his house, but it was right in the center of old Pureblood areas and the townhouses that had been built around it rendered the home dark and well... grim. It was still crawling with generations of dark magic and Walburga Blacks portrait screamed. During the war the Order of the Phoenix has put security charms up, and those were terrifying. Plus, it was so far removed that Harry found it awkward to live there alone. Ron had offered to bunk with him, but the Weasley children were also bunking with George and running the shop while their brother mourned the death of his twin. 

So Harry and Neville agreed. Grimmauld Place would become a safe house, the beacon they’d all so desperately needed during their lives. Harry drew up the plans, listed out the number of bedrooms and common spaces, and asked Neville to ask McGonagall for the list of students who needed them. 

Hermione came home over Christmas break, took one look at the plans and conjured professional looking blueprints. She rolled her eyes as Harry, Ron and Neville protested, then tied up her hair and set to work magically boxing up the things in the old bedrooms. 

They recruited the other Weasleys, and by the end of the christmas holiday, they’d completed what the Order of the Phoenix hadn’t been able to. They cleaned out Number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Whenever he found the time, Harry worked on the house. He cleaned up the shrunken house elf heads, the old portraits along the walls and finally figured out a way to silence Walburga Black. On the landing for each of the three bedroom floors, he made signs. 

Each floor was deemed a new ‘house’. Your Hogwarts house didn’t matter once you crossed the border into Grimmauld Place. Every child that stayed there was sorted into a new spot. ‘Prongs’ for those who believed in family most of all. ‘Padfoot’ was a place for those who craved individuality, and finally - ‘Moony’ was a place of acceptance. 

With Ron and Hermione’s help, Harry also magically expanded each floor. Now there were five evenly sized bedrooms per floor, with a bathroom for each. Neville came over several days a week to help repaint the rooms in bright shades of almost every color on the rainbow. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny showed up when the painting was finished, and helped hang curtains, pick out pictures of the seaside, forest and city, and carefully lay out new bedding. 

They set up bookshelves and desks, closets full of donated clothes (all adjusted with sizing charms) and set to work on the attic. Together, the group turned the dusty and terrifying horde of knick-knacks and heirlooms into a bright and airy recreational room. Harry and Ron carried in large tables and squashy armchairs while Hermione and Ginny stocked wide shelves full of muggle board games, wizarding entertainment, and books of all sorts. Mrs Weasley transfigured a knitted handkerchief into a wonderful woolen rug for the floor. 

But it was Luna who surprised them. 

Just as bright and airy as the day they’d met, Luna Lovegood still radiated an aura of calm. On the final days of the renovations, she walked in, conjured her paint buckets, and painted bright and sprawling images along the walls. 

A flock of hippogriffs in the game room upstairs. Cornish pixies, bowtruckles and fairies appeared in the bathrooms. Images of the moon, centaurs and grindylows covered the walls of Moony. Dragons danced over the walls and ceilings in Padfoots, while a hill and single Grim sat watching its members. Prongs was covered in kneazles, thestrals and unicorns. The whole house seemed to come to life as the Ravenclaw painted. 

They were nearing the beginning of the next school year when Number 12 Grimmauld Place was finally done. Harry still spent a lot of time there, wandering the halls, sitting in the rooms and letting the happiness wash over him. He knew this transformation would be hard to do and harder to keep up with, but it calmed him. 

Neville was going back to Hogwarts that year. Professor Sprout wanted extra hands in the Herbology classes and insisted that he would make the perfect student teacher. The week he left for the castle, he and Harry met up at the Leaky Cauldron. 

“I’ll ask McGonagall about members,” He said. “There's always a few who will need a place, so I’ll ask her and she’ll be willing to help us,” 

Harry agreed. They both took a drink of their butterbeers and the conversations turned towards ministry work and the upcoming school year. Before long, the two parted ways - Harry off to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to help Ron and George out, Neville to what could almost be considered a date with Hannah Abbott. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> This story is based off the post that says Harry turns Number 12 Grimmauld Place into a safe home for students (to prevent another Voldemort scenario). This is a 3 part story (House, Home, Hope) and works as a prequel to later Potterverse stories I’ve planned. 
> 
> For some context, in this chapter:   
> Harry and Ron are in the first year of Auror training (it's a three year program)   
> Hermione and Ginny are at their seventh year at Hogwarts   
> Neville is staying with his grandmother, but had been offered a student teaching position with Sprout   
> Teddy Lupin is currently with Andromeda Tonks, but moves in with Harry when he is about 4 or 5


	2. The Home

Chapter Two 

**The Home**

The school year passed uneventfully. Harry and Ron kept up at their auror training, while Hermione applied to six different Ministry Offices. Ginny went to go train with the Holyhead Harpies, and the trio managed to coordinate their schedules so they never had to miss a game. 

Mrs Weasley organized Sunday family dinners at the Burrow, where everyone (minus Charlie, whose dragon handling hours got more and more irregular) met up and shared their week. Bill and Fleur were expecting a baby, and Fleur had started craving Weasley family favorites, so they attended every single meal. Percy still struggled at his place in the Ministry, and stayed home with his parents now. George tried to avoid the family, staying locked up in the flat about the shop, but Percy and Ron often found themselves going to pick him up. Ginny strolled in 20 minutes before they sat down, usually sweaty and covered in mud from Quidditch practice. Harry and Hermione were also coerced into attending the dinners, and at first felt awkward. This was quickly rectified when Mrs Weasley insisted they were family and almost added their names to the family clock. 

As the months wore on, Harry and Neville checked up regularly. Neville had gotten the lists of students who chose to stay home during christmas and easter breaks, and had cross referenced it with the list of students who’s lost parents during the war. 

It was May when Fleur went into labor, giving birth to the first Weasley grandchild - Victorie Gabrielle Weasley. The beautiful baby girl was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, bringing a light into the Weasley family, one that they’d almost forgotten they were missing. 

It was also on this day that Harry received a list from Neville. 

Eight Hogwarts students that openly qualified to go to Grimmauld Place. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little excited. 

* * *

He met Neville and the group at Platform 9 ¾ the day school was out. Ron and Hermione joined him, ready to transport everyone. 

Hermione produced a portkey from her small beaded bag, and everyone grasped it. In a whirl of light, the group landed on the road outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry opened the front door, and everyone else carefully stepped inside. 

“Welcome to Grimmauld Place everyone,” Harry said, addressing the students. “This is a safe place, for all of you. Your Hogwarts house doesn’t matter here, and neither does the reason you’re here. Now, who wants to see your rooms?” 

Neville helped with the ‘sorting’ process. In reality, the student stood in front of a portrait of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The painted figures were enchanted to see the students deepest feelings, much like the Sorting Hat or Statues at Ilvermorny in America. The three men conversed quickly, then placed the student on a floor. 

By the end of the ceremony, the floors were evenly split. 

Marigold Miller, a weary looking sixth year Ravenclaw with bags under her eyes and a book clutched in her hands was placed in Prongs. When her little brother Herbert, a first year Gryffindor joined her, Harry watched the relief blossom in her face. Neville had told him that the two parents had died in the war, and they’d been staying with their elderly grandmother, who had also recently died. 

Jason Stevens, Glorianna Carter and Micheal Grassman became the first three members of Padfoot. Jason and Micheal were both Hufflepuff third years, while Glorianna was a second year Gryffindor. The three were loud, jokesters, and very physical, jumping on each other as they were sorted together, clutching tightly to their new ‘family members’. Micheal had lost his parents in the war, while Jason and Glorianna were both muggleborn foster children. 

Kalliope Shacklebolt was the first official Moony. The fourth year Ravenclaw was very quiet and timid, but stood in front of the portrait with a strong expression. As the niece of the new Minister of Magic, there wasn’t any question to her need to be accepted. Martin La’Grant joined soon after, the Hufflepuff fourth year giving Kalliope a small high five. 

The only Slytherin of the group, Sabryna Selwyn, was last to be sorted. She stood tall in front of the portrait, closing her eyes like she half expected to be thrown out. There was no debate this time. Harry watched the painted Lupin stand up. 

“Moony.” 

Harry led the Prongs members to the second floor, while Neville took the Moonys up to the third and Ron led the Padfoots to the fourth floor. Hermione excused herself to go to the kitchen and check on Kreacher, who’d busied himself with creating a variety of snacks for the students. 

Once all the trunks were placed into the appropriate rooms, the three groups tramped back downstairs and into the basement. There, everyone grabbed a seat and some of the treats that lined the table. 

Harry and Neville recited the rules for living in the house. The lights out policy was for 10:30 pm, bathroom schedules were to be managed by the floors themselves, and the mealtimes were laid out. Kreacher still intended to stay at the house, and would manage most of the cooking and cleaning, but he was not to be taken advantage of in any way. The students could also go out during the day to visit friends or the city, but they had to inform the In-House Caretaker beforehand. 

Neville took the first shift as In-House Caretaker, and many of the other Hogwarts professors had also signed up to take other weeks. Harry fully intended to check in at least every other day, as he was still technically the owner of the house. 

The first few weeks went smoothly. Everyone on each floor got along, and while there were minor scuffles, everything was resolved. 

The biggest problem occurred when the entire Padfoot floor coerced Herbie Miller and Marty La’Grant into joining an indoor quidditch game. The group wrecked the rec room, almost bringing one of the bookshelves down on Sabryna and Marigold. Sabryna got so mad she caused the rest of the books to fling themselves off the shelves towards the others, but Neville appeared at the top of the stairs just in time to stop any harm from being done. 

Neville sent Sabryna to her room to cool down, excused Marigold and Kalliope, and decided that having to clean the rec room top to bottom without magic was enough punishment for the Quidditch players. 

McGonagall took the next two week shift, where nothing extraordinary happened. No one wanted to make the Headmistress angry. 

* * *

On the last night of her shift, McGonagall was woken up by a loud knocking at the door. She grabbed her wand and opened the door, to which a dirty and bleeding ex-seventh year tumbled inside. 

The boy - Zachary Binks, a muggleborn Hufflepuff - explained that he’d been kicked out by his stepfather. His mother had recently remarried during the school year and when the boy had returned for the summer holiday, was surprised to find out that his new stepfather had no idea about him. The man did not take the news about the magical world well and had beat him up, making the ultimatum that he did not want a ‘devil worshipping scum hog’ anywhere near his children. Zachery had left that night. He told the headmistress that he had blindly apparated, and found himself there. Since he recognized the building from its pictures in the Daily Prophet, he’d knocked. 

McGonagall cleaned him up and gave him tea before sending him to one of the empty bedrooms. She then immediately messaged Harry and Neville to explain the situation and inform them that she had decided to take the next shift as well. 

Zachery was sorted into Prongs the next morning. Since he was of age and had graduated Hogwarts, McGonagall took the young man under her wing and took to trying to help him out. He explained that he hadn’t thought much for his future, as he’d been hiding from Voldemort during his fifth year and was now mostly worried for his younger sister Emily, who he suspected to also be a witch. 

McGonagall remembered how adept the young Mr Binks had been during transfiguration lessons, and set to work secretly training him to take the open position at Hogwarts. She purposely put him in charge of the young students, watching with an amused smile as he handled them. 

By the end of the summer, she’d offered him the Transfiguration position at Hogwarts, but only if he promised to get more training from her over the next two years. Zachery agreed immediately, and the headmistress offered him one more choice. 

After the Hogwarts letters for that year had been sent out, Zachery Binks joined Minerva McGonagall on the traditional muggleborn information meetings. The last house they went to just so happened to be the Binks home, where McGonagall explained that Emily Binks was indeed a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> This chapter takes place 2 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. This is the first year Grimmauld Place is open to other students, so the numbers are low. Only 9 people take up residence here. Teachers like Neville and McGonagall split the two week shifts in the house, Kreacher is still working in the house. 
> 
> Zachery Binks is an OC (loosely based off of Thackery Binx from Hocus Pocus). I created him to take the place as Hufflepuff head and Transfiguration Professor for my other Next Gen stories. While not introduced, Marianne Sanderson was also created as a potential love interest and to replace Slughorn as potions/Slytherin Head. They are the same age and both join Hogwarts as professors at the same time. Marianne is also based off of the Sanderson Sisters but isn’t evil. 
> 
> For some context, in this chapter:  
> Harry and Ron are in their SECOND year of Auror Training  
> Neville becomes the Herbology professor in a few years (but is still working as a TA)  
> Hermione is in Ministry Training  
> Ginny is playing for the Holyhead Harpies  
> McGonagall is Headmistress (she doesn’t retire until AFTER the Next Gen kids go through)


	3. The Hope

Chapter Three 

**The Hope**

Three Years Later: 

Harry's hopes for Grimmauld Place had been surpassed. Every summer, the students flocked in. Some had lost their parents in the war, others had been in the foster system since birth. But it was those who didn’t feel safe at home that were the most excited to enter the doors. 

The house was never overfilled, but it was never empty. Every floor had at least four members, but the numbers fluctuated over the years. Purebloods who no longer believed their parents' ideals stepped inside, using the house as a well needed safe spot until they either made peace with their family or moved out. 

Harry had recently asked Ginny to marry him, and she’d agreed. The wedding was set for the end of summer. The Weasley family dinners still happened, but were now more crowded and usually took place outside in the garden. 

Teddy Lupin, now at the wonderful age of six years old, had moved in with his Godfather early that year. He was a rambunctious and energetic child, and adored going to visit his Weasley family or the Grimmauld Place kids. Now that Victorie was three, he finally had a best friend, and the two were positively inseparable. They spent most of their time escaping from Victorie’s siblings, one year old Dominique and newborn Louis. Percy and his wife Audrey brought their daughter Molly to the Burrow, where she was usually passed around with Louis. 

Harry, who was now a fully fledged Auror and well on his way to becoming the youngest Head Auror in history, still made it a priority to visit the Grimmauld Place students. 

It was on one of these visits that the younger students had started to ask questions. 

“Mr. Harry!” Herbie Miller, now a fifth year, asked one night over dinner. “Is it true this used to be the Order of the Phoenix headquarters?” 

“What’s the Order of the Phoenix?” A second year asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Marianne Sanderson, the recently appointed Potions Professor and In-House Caretaker at the moment glared. The second year guiltily closed her mouth and swallowed. 

“You guys don’t know who the Order of the Phoenix is?” Harry asked. 

“Professor Binns' teaching is still rather out of date,” Professor Sanderson said. “I do my best to provide more up to date information for my house, but many of the younger students are unaware,” 

“Huh,” Harry muttered. He finished his meal and told the students to meet him in the upstairs living room if they were interested in learning about the Order. 

He fumbled through some explanations, and when he noticed the disappointed and confused expressions among the kids' faces, promised to tell them again, this time with more information and help. Professor Sanderson whisked into the room at ten o’clock, reminding everyone that lights out was at 10:30 and she was going to enforce it that night. As the younger students groaned and the older ones made a run for their floors' bathrooms, she informed Harry that they had a field trip scheduled. 

“Where to?” Harry asked. 

“We’ll be going to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow,” Sanderson said. “Typical tour, checking out the floors and getting to sit in at a low level hearing,” 

Harry wished the trip well and flooed home. Ginny met him in the kitchen and offered a cup of tea. The two discussed his visit and what had happened. 

“It never occurred to me that everyone doesn’t know about the Order,” Harry mumbled. “They were such a big part of both wars,” 

“Kids aren’t growing up in a war anymore,” Ginny countered. “Your whole life revolved around it, but theirs doesn’t. They just need to learn the history from someone, and then they’ll know,” 

Harry nodded slowly. 

“Do you remember those muggle museums Hermione made us visit a few years ago?” 

Ginny nodded. 

“What about something like that? For the Order, the war.” 

“Where would you even put it?” Ginny asked, cleaning up the mugs with the flick of her wand. “Wizarding areas aren’t exactly full of tourist traps,” 

“Well,” Harry muttered. “One is,” 

* * *

It turned out he owned his parents house too. 

Percy turned out to be his greatest help this time. The older Weasley informed Harry that he did own Lily and James Potter's Godric Hollow home, and that the neighboring house - Bathilda Bagshots, was still unsold. Due to the damage, he bought it for very little. 

Harry set to work, recruiting Hermione, Ron and Ginny to help in their spare time. The four reconstructed the houses, painting the walls fresh white and removing the kitchens. Hermione conjured a connecting hallway between the two houses, combining them into one giant building. 

The headlines started flooding in. ‘ _Potter buys homes - is real estate the future for the Chosen One?’_ and ‘ _Potters' home empire is expanding - watch out!’_ covered the pages of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ginny laughed over their breakfasts, reading them in increasingly stupid voices. 

Hermione produced stacks and stacks of research when Harry asked. He took it all home and divided it by person, by year, by war. Then he set to work. 

With Hermione's help (her magic was still ten times better than his), Harry hung portraits along the walls of the building. Plaques with names, dates, and information were hung below. A timeline of events, from Voldemort's first uprising to the Battle of Hogwarts spanned a table in the old living room. Photos of the first Order and the Second hung on either side of the opening to the rest of the museum. 

The building started with James and Lily’s old house. After gaining Ministry permission, Harry and friends had set up two Floo stations outside, along with a register apparition point. Once inside the house, visitors saw the timeline, photos of the orders, and then memorials for those who had died in the first and second Wizarding Wars. Upstairs, Hermione had insisted that they preserve Harry’s nursery as it was the night Lily and James died. The room had a plaque explaining how Lilys love had protected Harry and rebounded the killing curse. The first floor of the old Bagshot house was still memorials for the dead, but the upstairs had been turned into a flat for the House Elves hired to run the museum. 

“It needs a name,” Ron commented as they finished hanging the last portrait. The picture of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin they were hanging nodded her head in agreement. 

“It is a museum about the order of the Phoenix,” Hermione said, waving her wand as three more portraits hung themselves on her wall. “Something like that?” 

“Fee-nix Moo-see-um,” Teddy sounded out, looking up from where he was chatting with the unhung portraits. Harry and Ron looked at each other. 

The Phoenix Museum opened on January 15th, 2004. The Daily Prophet rolled the story, complete with interviews from Harry Potter, Percy Weasley, and several anonymous sources from the public. 

Along with the museum, Harry revealed the surprise project, something he’d entitled ‘Orders Park’. 

The backyards of the Bagshot and Potter houses had been combined and magically expanded to a forested walking path, complete with benches and fountains. Magical statues lined the path, each of different Order members. Silver for those from the first war, gold for the second. The statues moved like they were casting spells or blocking curses. In the middle of the path, visitors could stop and rest in a plaza surrounded by benches that encircled a fountain of James and Lily. Between the benches were statues of Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and surprisingly Snape. The fountain that greeted visitors to the park was of Dumbledore and Fawkes. 

Orders Park turned into an even bigger hit than the Phoenix Museum. 

Harry made sure the first guests were the members of Grimmauld Place, both past and present. He stood and watched as Glorianna held both Micheal and Jason’s hands, mouths open as they took in the sights. Marigold Miller gripped Herbie’s hand tightly, and instead of the successful Ministry Witch, Harry saw the sixth year from four years ago. 

Kalliope led her uncle through both the museum and park, standing silently at his statue as it cast a spell into the sky. Marty La’Grant followed them, ushering along the youngest of the Grimmauld Place students. 

Marianne Sanderson and Zachery Binks walked together, silently as they gazed at the statues and plants (donated by Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts). Emily Binks, now a fifth year Hufflepuff walked ahead of them with some of her friends from Prongs. 

“Thank you,” Sabryna Selwyn whispered to Harry. “Thank you so much,” 

“You’re welcome,” He said, and meant it. Sabryna was only three years younger than Harry was, but she’d always seemed smaller. During her time in Grimmauld Place, she’d grow from a quiet and reserved pureblood daughter into an assertive and powerful witch. She’d only recently made the papers herself for taking over her family's cauldron business. The young heiress had completely overturned the awful conditions of Selwyn Cauldrons, getting better pay and conditions to the workers, whether they were Wizarding and Magical Creatures. 

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders. Ginny sighed and leaned into his side, rubbing circles on her stomach, where it barely showed that she was three months pregnant. 

“How did you find the time to do all of this?” Ginny murmured. “The museum, the park, Grimmauld Place,” 

Harry thought for a second. 

“It had to be done,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> That's the end of House of Hope! This short three part story was based off of a post I saw about Harry turning Grimmauld Place into a safe space, but it also turned into a story about Harry honoring those who helped him during the books. I also just wanted to make up some OC characters and design a house while exploring some extra Potterverse and expanding it before I delved into ‘The Dursley Witch’ and ‘Rose Weasley and the Daedalus Project’. 
> 
> In this chapter:  
> Harry and Ginny are married, and expecting their first child (James Sirius)  
> Teddy Lupin had moved in with them.  
> Kreacher is still at Grimmauld Place (he’s old and finds it very sentimental to care for the people there)  
> Ron and Hermione are engaged  
> Grimmauld Place is running smoothly, and Hogwarts professors still take shifts to run it.  
> Neville and Hannah are also married! They are also having a baby soon, because I ship James Sirus and Alice II.


End file.
